<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【1929】出场费结一下 by AsshaiAsshai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487660">【1929】出场费结一下</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai'>AsshaiAsshai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【1929】出场费结一下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“还钱。”</p><p>取得了又一场胜利的布兰特刚刚推开家门，便接到自家男朋友的电话，没头没脑的两个字让布兰特觉得莫名其妙，“我有问你借过钱吗？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>布兰特赛后在更衣室看到了勒沃库森的比赛结果，得知哈弗茨梅开二度帮助球队全取三分，眼下的电话他更乐意看成一种胜利过后的调情。眼珠一转，布兰特想逗逗他。</p><p>“那你说个什么劲啊？”</p><p>放下身上的包，把钥匙甩在玄关，布兰特举着电话一路来到了卧室的床上一瘫，完美。布兰特摸摸自己的头毛，下午比赛结束后刚在更衣室洗的，此刻柔软而蓬松。</p><p>“我看了BVB TV，你是不是应该给我出场费啊？”少年的语气透着一股子狡黠，却有着强忍着的笑意故作严肃。</p><p>布兰特明白了哈弗茨说的是什么了，今天BVB TV播出了比赛日特辑，他突然想起来几天前在家里连线Nobby叔录制的场面。他清了清嗓子，“那是Nobby提的问题，你应该找他收出场费，或者你找俱乐部也可以。”</p><p>“那可不行，多特蒙德我只认识你。我就找你要。”</p><p>“认真的吗？那我要告诉Marco，说你已经忘了他是谁。我记得我缺席国家队比赛那次，你和他打得火热啊。”</p><p>“你就知道欺负我。”哈弗茨的声音从听筒中传来有点无奈。</p><p>布兰特没再说什么，直接挂掉了电话。</p><p>电话那头的哈弗茨有点失落，手机却又重新响了起来，是布兰特发来的视频邀请，想都没想地立刻点开。</p><p>“还是看着你的脸比较好。我知道，我也想你。”</p><p>布兰特穿着白色T恤倚在枕头上对他笑得灿烂，隐约还听得到Nala闹腾的声音，突如其来的直球倒让哈弗茨有点不好意思。</p><p>“总之你要给我结一下出场费。”少年坚持道。</p><p>布兰特被自己小男朋友的不解风情搞得扶额，“好吧好吧，你要多少？”</p><p>“一个拥抱，一个吻，一张合照，一次度假。”哈弗茨认真地盘算着。</p><p>“你这要价也太高了吧。看来我以后不能在采访中提到你了，不然我会破产的。”布兰特鼓起了嘴。</p><p>“或许你可以分期付款。”哈弗茨作认真思考状。</p><p>“是吗，那最多可以分几期？”布兰特起身倒了杯水，Nala见他起来快活地绕着布兰特的脚，“来，Nala，跟哥哥打个招呼。”</p><p>凯的屏幕突然被一个狗鼻子占满了，他甚至感受到了Nala的口水，“好久没见Nala了，她有没有想我啊？”</p><p>“不知道啊，Nala她也没有告诉我啊。”布兰特端着水杯重新回到了床上。</p><p>“你的余生。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你刚才不是问我，可以分几期。我说，你的余生都可以。”哈弗茨突然的真诚让布兰特有点脸红。“先预付点什么吧，我的出场费。”</p><p>“你要是现在来到多特蒙德，除了度假不行，其他我都能满足你。”</p><p>哈弗茨嫌弃地瞥了布兰特一眼，“满足我？我倒是想去，但是那样会违规啊。”</p><p>“所以也不能怪我啊，先攒着吧。”</p><p>“Julian。”哈弗茨的声音深沉得让布兰特一愣。</p><p>布兰特抢在哈弗茨之前说了出来，“我爱你，我也好想你。”</p><p>“你这人，真是。我也好想你，好想好想的那种。”哈弗茨对着镜头亲了一口。</p><p>“要不要上号打堡垒之夜？”布兰特挑眉问道。</p><p>“不了，太晚了，今天我们都辛苦了。明天还有训练，国家德比要加油啊。”</p><p>“那是当然，我们一定能赢的，那可是威斯特法伦。你会看我的比赛吗？”</p><p>“应该不行，两个小时以后就是我们的比赛，那个时候应该会热身。但是我会看比赛实时推送的。”</p><p>“好啦，真的不早了，睡吧睡吧，梦里见。”</p><p>从南扯到北，说了那么多无关紧要的事情，都只有一个意思，那就是我想你了。</p><p>而我也知道，你的答案一定是，我也是。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>